Happy 4th Of July Namine
by DragonsAreFriends1
Summary: Namine begins to think Roxas does not like her anymore...But that 4th of July, she learned something VERY great. ONE-SHOT Please R@R


Happy 4th Of July, Namine

Namine walked down the school hall, looking very upset. No one could figure out why. See is usually very cheerful. Also considering today itself was a very happy day. Or night. Whatever. Tonight was going to be the fourth of July. The one time of the month where you could sit with that certain someone and watch the fireworks together with your one true love. Though, for some reason Namine was not in the mood.

"Hey, Nami, you look kinda down." Hayner said, as the group of friends walked down the halls together. "Why the long face?"

Namine did not answer.

"Are you okay?" Olette asked. Namine shook her head, unsure herself.

"I'm not sure." she finally answered. "I wish, I knew."

"Maybe you should talk to, Roxas. He always knows how to make you feel better." Pence suggested.

Namine sighed. "But that's just it. Roxas...won't even talk to me anymore! He hasn't wanted to go anywhere with me like we used to, he hasn't spoken to me in days, I can even find out where he's been going everyday after school..." Namine sighed again, this time deeper. "I get the feeling he does not what to be with me anymore..."

Olette put a hand on Namine's shoulder as a show of sympathy. "There, there..." she said."Have you talked to your sister about it? Maybe she could find out what's up with, Roxas."

"N-no. I can't do that to, Roxas. If I told my sister, she might get mad at him. I don't want to get him in trouble."

"If it make you feel any better, Nami. Roxas won't tell us what's up either." Pence said with a small smile trying to lighten the mood.

Namine fell silent.

Hayner elbowed Pence in the ribs. "Not helping!" he hissed.

Olette spoke up again. "Listen, we'll keep an eye out for him, why don't you come with us tonight to watch the fireworks at Station Tower. Everyone will be there. What do you say, Nami?"

"I guess so..." though Namine did not sound convinced.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

When school got out that evening, Namine, made tracks for Roxas's house, in hopes of catching him before the fireworks started up. When she got there however she found Sora and his parents were the only ones home. And they were about ready to leave for Station Tower themselves. Her best chance at this point was just to ask.

"Sora?"

"Yes?" Sora replied.

"Have you seen, Roxas?"

Sora shrugged. "Well he's been going to Market street all week preparing for tonight. You did not know?"

"No...He has not really said much of anything to me." Namine's sadness began to get worse.

"I'm sure everything's fine, Namine." Aerith said. "Why don't you come to see the fireworks with us?"

"He's most likely down there waiting for you." Cloud agreed.

"Okay." Namine nodded.

The Station Tower was packed with people by the time they got down there.

"The whole town must be here." Cloud remarked.

"We might not find him..." Aerith said. "To big of a crowd."

Namine frowned.

'He does not want anything to do with me anymore.' Namine though to herself. 'That must be it...' At this point she was closed to tears. The fireworks will start soon and she could not be with him. She felt heartbroken.

"Hey, Nami!" Hayner called. Namine looked up as Hayner, Pence, and Olette pushed there way past the crowed to get to her. Hayner had his cell phone out and showing it to Namine. "Roxas called me up and told me to tell you to meet him near Sunset Hill right away!"

"He says its importan!" Olette finished.

"Really?" Namine asked, emotions torn between hope, fear, anger, and happiness.

"Yes!" Pence added. "But ya gotta hurry!"

Namine rushed to the train and got on by herself. Good thing the train to Sunset Hill was free of charge even tonight! The train started up, and she was off.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Her heart was pounding harder the further she got. What was she going to say? How should she act? Happy? Angry? The train finally stopped, and the doors opened. Allowing her exit. "Here goes nothing!"

She began walking down the hollow like streets of Twilight Town. Nobody was really here; they were all at the Station. Why would Roxas come down here by himself? For a while as she continued she feared that she might not find him. It was darkening, cold, and quiet. But instead of worrying about herself she worried about Roxas. Wondering if he was aright. She began to walk quicker, looking around even harder to find him.

Finally she spotted something in the distance.

Up the steps to the path to Sunset Hill was Roxas. He was standing up to the brick railing. He was not facing Namine's direction so he most likely doesn't know she's there. Joy crossed Namine's face then the worry was so to follow as she made her way up the steps to him. "Ro-Roxas!" she called out.

Roxas turned. Surprised at the sound of her tone. He opens his mouth to say something to her but Namine beat him to it.

"What's wrong with you?!" she yelled, upset. "Do you realize how worried you made me?! Why have you been avoiding me? Was I...Was I...." she began softly hitting Roxas's chest.

"Namine?" Roxas looked confused. "Calm down, okay? Shhh...Its okay." he whispered pulling her into a hug. "Let me explain, Kay?"

Namine said nothing, allowing Roxas to talk.

"See, I did not want you to no what I was up to. If I had you following me around you would have ruined the surprise I had planed for you today. And I'll admit I should have said maybe a little more. I'm sorry. I'm very sorry, Namine."

"So...it has nothing to do with everything that's been going on lately?" Namine asked. Heartless and what not...

"No." Roxas laughed. "Don't be silly. Nothing is ever gonna change between you and me. I promise. I just could not tell Hayner or the others about this either. You know Hayner's got a big mouth. You would have found out too soon. And I could not tell Sora too. He's a poor lair to begin with."

Namine giggled. "Sooo...what's this supersize than?"

Roxas smiled and took Namine by the hand. "This way!" he said leading her up the path to Sunset Hill. Namine happily followed. "Now close your eyes." Roxas said as they continued to walk up the hill. "I'll be your eyes." Namine nodded, shutting her eyes.

Namine's heart was beating fast again. She could feel herself blushing. Which only got worse when she felt Roxas's sweaty hands. He must have been just as shy. They soon got to the very top. Roxas let go of Namine's hand and went up behind her and gently placed his hands on both of her shoulders. "Okay..." he whispered softly."Open your eyes."

Namine's eyes slowly fluttered open. Her only sound was a breathless gasp. A long white and blue sheet almost as long as the top of the hill was spread out. There was portable out door lamps going all the way around the sheet, lit up with just enough light just perfect for a romantic evening to watch the stars. And a big basket in the middle filled with all kinds' soda pops, snacks, and other types of food too. That and two pairs of plates. Namine put her hands to her mouth, face redder than before.

"Do you like it, Nami?" Roxas asked. "I know it's not much. But I went though about a weeks worth of all those jobs I took over the summer to pay for all this. Um...but if you don't like it then we can always go back and join the others. What do you thi--" Namine turned around lightning fast and planted a big kiss right on Roxas lips, hugging him at the same time. Roxas froze. Face now even redder.

Namine pulled away and smiled sheepishly. "That answer your question?" she asked. Then she suddenly looked afraid. "R-R-Roxas! Your nose is bleeding!"

Roxas was so dazed with happiness he did not realize he had a nose bleed. "I-I'm fine." He assured her, taking off a cloth to wipe the blood off. After a bit Roxas lead Namine to the middle of the sheet and the two of the sat down.

It was still cold out so Roxas took a sheet out from under the basket and wrapped in over he and Namine. This just makes Namine lay up closer to Roxas laying her head up to Roxas's neck. He could feel her body heat, as she could him. Feeling comfortable Roxas laid his head to hers as well. The two of them joined hands from under the sheets.

Soon the sound of fireworks could be heard. They were not as many do to them being launched over at the Station where everyone else was. But the view could not have been better. The moon was out tonight. A full moon. Almost big enough to where you could just reach out and touch it. "You're the best Roxas..." Namine said sweetly. Roxas just smiled.

"Happy 4th of July, Namine."

The End....^^


End file.
